Rushing Things
by Elory
Summary: A repsonse to the Unbound Improv Challenge and a continuation of "Best Laid Plans". GS. Big hugs to Kris for helping me.


Title: Rushing Things

Author: Elory

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Response to the Improv Challenge on Unbound. This one is a continuation of _Best Laid Plans_.

**Rushing Things**

**"You only watch swimming for the outfits." Sara laughed as she entered the living room to find Grissom watching the Olympic swimming in the television. Leaning over the back of the lounge and draping her arms over his shoulders, taking great pleasure in this simplest of caresses. **

****

**"Not likely!" Grissom retorted, "Have you actually seen what they wear these days? Neck to knee, it's depressing. Now the women's volley ball is an entirely different matter."**

****

**"Grissom!"**** Sara admonished as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder, squealing as he pulled her over the back of the seat and onto his lap. Which in turn led to several minutes of making out as they continued to explore the new and exciting direction their relationship had taken.**

****

**Pulling back gently, Grissom held Sara's face between his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Pushing her hair back from her forehead, he leant forward to press a kiss to the slightly pinked skin, cupping her head and bringing it close to his as he pressed his forehead to hers, never taking his eyes off hers.**

****

**"Sara…" He began before looking away from her.**

****

**"What?" She questioned. "Grissom what's wrong?"**

****

**"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just…do you think…are we rushing things?" He finally managed to breathe out as he removed his hands from her face and draped them across her soft hands.**

****

**"Please don't tell me you regret last night Grissom." Sara pleaded as she moved off his lap. "Ignore me after I leave here, but please don't take this away from me."**

****

**"Sara, no.**** Please don't think that." Grissom reassured her as he turned his body so he was facing her. "The only thing I regret about last night is that I waited so long. I only mean that we've only just begun re-building our relationship and I don't want you to think I'm rushing a physical relationship when we're still working on the friendship part."**

****

**"Oh, okay." Sara managed to sniff out before she began to cry softly, completely confusing the man sitting beside her.**

****

**"Sara?" Grissom questioned, his voice soft with concern. "Did I say something wrong?"**

****

**"No." she blubbered. "You said everything right."**

****

**"Then why are you crying? Please Sara don't cry."**

****

**"I'm sorry Grissom, it's just I've waited so long to hear those words and it's all your fault."**

****

**"Now I'm really confused." He complained. "How is this my fault? You said that I said the right things."**

****

**"I'm tired." She stated as though this was an explanation. Seeing his still puzzled expression, she elucidated. "When I'm tired I get all emotional and you kept me up last night. Hence, this is all your fault."**

****

**"I'm not sure you're making any sense, but I absolutely refuse to apologise for keeping you up. If I remember correctly, the last time was all your idea. I was the one who suggested we get some sleep."**

****

**"What can I say? You're irresistible." She mock growled as she climbed back into his lap.**

****

**"You'll be the death of me." Grissom mock complained, using the age old cliché of ego boosting, not that he felt Sara needed an ego boost after last night.**

****

**"Grissom" Sara whined, continuing when he looked enquiringly at her, "I'm sick of talking, now shut up and kiss me." **

****

**Several hours later and one shoe short, Sara was rushing around Grissom's townhouse trying to find enough of her belongings to decently leave. Their morning romp on the lounge had turned into an afternoon roll in the bed and both had fallen into an exhausted slumber, only being roused by the loud music from Grissom's neighbours as they returned from work.**

****

**"We are going to be so late." Sara panicked as she located her other shoe and snatched her underwear that Grissom was dangling from his fingers. "Quit smirking, I still have to go home and change. I can't believe you forgot to set your alarm." She groaned as she sat to put on her shoes.**

****

****

**"What can I say? I had other things on my mind." He hummed as he nuzzled her neck. Laughing as she pushed him away and jumped up holding her hands out in front of her, as if to warn him away.**

****

**"Don't you think it's little late to play hard to get?" He teased. **

****

****

****

****

****

**"Where are Grissom and Sara?" Nick asked as he wandered into the break room and finding only Warrick, Catherine and Greg present.**

****

**"Grissom called and said he had a meeting as soon as he got in, Sara left a message with reception that she was having car troubles and would be here as soon as possible" Catherine replied. "He's asked me to hand out assignments. So Warrick, you're with me on a homicide. Nick, you're on a home invasion, Sara will join you when she gets here. Take Greg for now."**

****

**"Hey, didn't Grissom and Sara both have last shift off?" Nick queried the group.**

****

**"Yeah, they did."**

****

**"So don't you think it's interesting that they're both running late tonight?"**

****

**"You mean…no way man; you have to be kidding me."**

****

**"Hey it's just a theory." Nick defended.**

****

**"What's a theory?" Sara asked as she entered the room slightly out of breath.**

****

**"Huh?" Nick stammered. "Um nothing."**

****

**"So Sara.**** Flat tire, bummer." Catherine sympathised. "Think it might have been the mosquitoes that were sucking on your neck?"**

****

**"What?" Sara squealed as her hands flew to her neck.**

****

**"What's going on in here?" Grissom demanded as he walked into to find his team, with the exception of Sara, doubled over laughing.**

****

**"Must be an epidemic."**** Warrick sputtered as he pointed to Grissom's neck.**

****

**Greg fell off his chair laughing.**

****

****

**Return to El's Page**


End file.
